


Forgiving

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the End, even Maglor must die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In the end I was alone. All alone, as if nothing had ever been and nothing would ever be. In a way that was true nothing would ever be anymore, not now. Everyone was gone; all my kin, and my foster-sons kin as well. Only I was left, waiting, listening, waiting. I waited for a sign, but nothing appeared. I listened for new sounds, or even for the faintest echoes of life. But there was nothing, even the restlessly singing sea was silent. No one called me anymore, not even someone who I could not follow.  
Maybe, now that there was nothing, I would have been free. But I had never been free; I didn’t know how to be free.  
Seems I’ve lingered too long in the darkness  
Unlock the door turn the light on and wait  
I should know better than to rest on a promise  
But this body before you has seen too much pain.

***  
  
I wandered for a long time, seeing neither living nor dead. I was a coward: I was too scared to go to Mandos, to join the people whose deaths I had caused. But remaining in Middle-Earth was torturous; I had to witness the desolation that was left after everything else was gone. But as I learned later I had seen only a fraction of the total desolation.

 

I climbed tall mountains, which were no longer wicked but peaceful and calm. I swum the silent seas, but the Straight Way was lost to me. No wind stirred the grass on the plains; no wind howled through the ancient valleys. Not even an echo could be discerned of the singing that was once heard in long-forgotten halls. I was truly alone.  
***  
At last he picked me up. He had been circling overhead for days, making me nervous. There was not even a hint of kindness in his cruel beak as he grabbed me, not that I had deserved any. He carried me far and wide; made me look at the desolation that I, in the beginning of the end, had helped form.  
He asked me if I had learned my lesson. I thought long, and finally answered, “Yes”. He did not react, but brought me over the mountains. Then he dropped me into the darkness that now engulfed the desolation.  
I seemed to drop forever, and as I dropped I herd them sing again. The dead were singing in my ears. The singing grew louder, and I found myself sitting among them. They were singing my songs. They had forgiven me. Maybe I had learned my lesson.

*******

Author's Note: Maglor is not mine, and the idea for this story was put into my head by a story called In the Seventh Age by Deborah. The song is also not mine, but Phil Collins’s. Yes, I know it's very short, but it's only one of my first attempts at actually writing something.  



End file.
